


56: “I’m not wearing a tie.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dean is not impressed, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Dad, Suit and Tie Event, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	56: “I’m not wearing a tie.”

**56: “I’m not wearing a tie.”**

* * *

"I'm not wearing a tie. I just want you to know that." Dean announced as Castiel went to fix his own tie in the mirror.

"Dean."

"No. I'm not letting you put one of those thing around my neck. I am a man and I have rights."

"Dean, it's an suit and tie event. You have to wear the tie."

"I love you Cas. I really do but I'm not wearing no damn tie. Don't give me that look. No. I said no Cas, now put those baby blues away. Dammitthere before be fukcing apple pie or I'm leaving."

"Thank you Dean."

"Mmh be lucky your cute."


End file.
